


Just Because You Pay Rent Doesn't Make You A Pet!

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tired of living outside the possum had a plan.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021, anonymous





	Just Because You Pay Rent Doesn't Make You A Pet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockitallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockitallbefore/gifts).



> You shouldn't have left the cat door open.

The possum fixed you with a beady glare, as though daring you to say something as it deposited a pawfull of assorted coins, a bottle cap and some pop tabs on the counter.

Your cats watched in horror as it walked over to their food bowls, sampled a mouthful of each and then waddled over to the cat tree, climbing to the highest level where it went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You have a pet possum now. Them's the rules, no arguing.


End file.
